


...picks the movies?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [14]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 16 - Who picks the movies?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...picks the movies?

“I am not watching another senseless superhero movie” Olivia announces as soon as she sits on the couch.

“I thought you liked the last one.”

“Well, yes, because it was the only one with real fights in it. But there are just so many explosions I can take within a two-hour-long film.”

Drake sighs. “Fine. But don’t pick a slow-paced movie. Or don’t complain when fall asleep.”

Olivia snorts. “You’re weak.”

She gets the remote control and starts browsing the cult movies category. Drake can feel his eyes closing already. “Livvy, no… Something with a bit more action, please.”

She rolls her eyes. “Hold on, now. I’ll get there.” She scrolls down until she finds a classic 90’s thriller. “How’s this one?”

Drake smiles. Leave it to his girlfriend to find the movie with the largest amount of blood spilled on it.

“Great. I’ll make some popcorn.”


End file.
